All Hallow's Eve
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus have a plan to test one of their pranks. Their victim? Lily.


Chaser 1. Appleby arrows. Pairing : James/Lily

Optional prompts:

-happily

-blissfully

-first person narrative

Enjoy!

James seemed set on our horrendous plan, and such ran to get Lilly's cooperation, a thing more easily said than done. It was Halloween, and Dumbledore's let the whole school to celebrate. No school, no homework.

"I bet you that she will curse him to oblivion" I noted to Remus who sat next to me on the sofa within the common room. His eyes followed James' retreating form as he replied to my dare.

"You know what Sirius? I actually reckon that she won't. Bet you that she'll physically assault him with all her might." As he finished his sentence, he turned back to look at me. I scoffed, but put my hand out for him to shake anyway. There was no way I'd ever pass on such an easy win.

"How much?" Oh, yes. The price. Well, let's see...

"Two days of school work" he looked at me incredulously, but shook my hand anyway.

"Deal."

And so we happily went to follow our deer friend.

"Why do we have to go anywhere?" Lily so reached at James. " All I wanted to do was stay in my bed, enjoy the company of the characters in my book, and not see any of you guys until tomorrow. " she said, struggling to keep her balance on the slippery snow.

It was very unusual that it snowed already, and that it snowed this much, but who was I to stop myself from enjoying it? Lily, on the other hand, was thoroughly regretting her choice of going out, having to rest her hand on James' and Remus' shoulders to stay more or less upright. It was as amusing as it was entertaining.

"Because" replied James, his voice tight, and quite annoyed " it's a nice day, it's Halloween, and we might as well spend it together, having fun"

Our definition of fun today? Scare the crap out of James' girlfriend and watch as she unleashes her wrath upon him.

"Plus, Hogsmead isn't that bad. " I said " I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself." I wiggled my eyebrows at both James and Lily, causing one of them to shake their head and the other to chastise me.

"Sirius! That is terrible! You should know that is not the way we do things! Just because you're horny all the time, that doesn't mean we all are. "

"Eh, maybe not. But I know me, and I know Remus. " I said, smirking. There was nothing actually going on between me and Remus, but we both enjoyed the confusion on everyone else's face.

"Sirius!" Replied Remus " they weren't supposed to know about that!"

"That is not an image I wanted in my head right now, guys!" James complained.

We lost James and Lily after 5 minutes in Hogsmead, as expected. And, whilst me an Remus were strolling all over the place, we caught glimpses of the two love birds around shops, but also in small alleys, kissing the face off each other. To be honest, they deserved it. James was head over heels for Lily and Lily was just as in love with James. It was also, the most James could get today, because after our little plan was over, he wasn't getting as much as a handshake for weeks.

When the time came nearer, we sniffed them up, defining them, once again, all over eachother. It was fairly hard to get the stag off his doe, but Remus and I made a fairly capable team. And so, we allowed them no more kisses until we reached the most amazing Halloween attraction: The lovers' ride. And though it might not seem like much, what we had in store would surely mean that there will be no one on the ride blissfully sighing as they cuddle up with their loved ones.

It seemed that Lily wanted to help us along, because, as soon as she saw it, she began squealing, took James' hand, and started running towards it. As we stood in line,Remus began talking with James, and so I managed to get a hold of Lily.

"Are you sure you want to actually do this? "

"Yes, why wouldn't I ? " she asked, her brows furrowed towards me. "I'm here, with my boyfriend, and seeing as we're 'courting' I think it's only fitting, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know. I've heard that quite a lot of people died in there... "

Part one of the plan: scare the victim. Place doubt within their thoughts.

"That's just ridiculous. You're just trying to scare me..." She seemed to think for a while before finally giving in to her curiosity "what exactly did you hear?" I waved my hand at her, as if dismissing her.

"Nevermind. It's probably nothing..." I eyed Remus winking at him. This was the signal. He wrapped up his and James' conversation, as James went to place a hand around Lily's waist. A few minutes later, we were closer and closer to the place of action, and Lily was more and more agitated.

"Perhaps we shouldn't... Maybe we should just go back to Hogwarts and snuggle up with hot chocolate and a good book, don't you think?" She pleaded with James. This was her third time trying, and yet James was as unrelenting as ever.

"Come on Lily! It was your idea. I think it will be great. Why don't you want to go all of a sudden? "

"Nevermind..."

"James?" I heard Lily scream in front of us "James! Wake up! James! "

And part two. James being dead on the ride. With such amazing minds like ours, we figured out a way to make someone seem completely dead. No breath. No heartbeat. Of course it was all just a trick, but we decided to try it out on Lilly. And it seems that it worked. As they came out, Lilly was holding James's 'corpse' to her chest, tears falling freely over her cheeks. Just then,James took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank God! " she exclaimed. " I love you! James! I love you!" She said as she showered his face with kisses. She then continued to do so all the way back to Hogwarts, which kind of made me feel sorry for what we did. Almost.

So, when they disappeared in the room of requirement, Remus looked at me and said:

"Well, I guess we both lost..."


End file.
